


The Call

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Genre Bingo 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Sam Winchester, Late Night Conversations, Parent Sam Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Being an Alpha hunter isn’t easy when you have to leave your Omega and your pups at home. One night Sam can’t seem to fall asleep away from home, apparently, neither does one of your kids.Squared Filled: Late Night Call ( @SPNGenreBingo); Dad!Sam ( @SamWinchesterBingo); Pups ( @SPNaboBingo); Free Square( @SwanSongBingo)





	The Call

Sam turned on his side, rolling his shoulders back with a bit of an annoyed groan.

He hated motel beds. Well, he hadn’t always hated motel beds, but he could simply not stand them any more, not when he had a perfectly comfortable large bed where you’d lie down by his side.

“Stop making noise,” Dean groaned from his own bed. “I want to sleep.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I can’t sleep.”

His brother let out an annoyed sound.

“Go grab a drink, then,” he muttered under his breath. “ _ I want to sleep _ .”

Before he could say anything else, his phone vibrated right by his side and Sam picked it up right away when he saw it was your number.

“Is everything okay? Is the baby okay? Did your water break?”

“Daddy?”

Sam’s heart inflated inside his chest for a moment.

You and Sam were a mated couple for what was about to be seven years in a few weeks, and along the way, you had more than just that little detail in your story. While you were a very experienced hunter and a big asset in the field, these days those attributes had taken the back-seat of your life for a while. After a particularly strong heat and rut, you and Sam found yourselves about to be parents of not one, but two baby girls. Mary and Luna were your two adorable 4-year-olds that sometimes were a bit too clever for their own safety.

“Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?” he sat up quickly. “Where’s your Zaza?”

Dean turned quickly to check on his brother, looking just as worried as himself. It was past 2 in the morning, the twins would usually go to bed by 8 P.M., there was no logical reason for them to be awake. He was almost as protective of them as his brother, and now that you were pregnant again, he wasn’t exactly backing down.

“Zaza is asleep,” his daughter said on the other side, and Sam finally caught that is was Luna speaking to him.

Of course it had to be her; Luna was always the one with the ideas and rebelliousness, while Mary followed the rules most of the time and caused very little disturbance.

“I miss you, daddy,” she sounded close to cry, and the father could see her face in his mind, her hands clutching the stolen phone tightly in her hands while her plump little lip trembled.

“I miss you too, princess,” he sighed, covering the phone for a moment to address Dean. “It’s okay. She just misses me. Nothing happened.”

His brother relaxed, and Sam walked to the other side of the motel room, trying to give him enough silence to fall back asleep.

“Baby, we talked about this,” he looked outside through the window, finding everything pitch black except for the ‘vacancy’ sign of the cheap motel. “You should be in bed.”

It hurt Sam very deeply to leave you and the girls alone, and even though he and Dean now took shorter hunts and those closer to home, he still couldn’t forgive himself for being away from home.

“But I’m not…” Luna started to speak, but was interrupted by a long yawn. “I’m not sleepy.”

Sam couldn’t help the small grin that spread across his lips.

“Go wake your Zaza, Luna, please,” he requested.

He knew she wouldn’t be very happy, but would do it anyway. It wasn’t long before he heard your phone being passed and your voice on the other side filled with confusion and grogginess from sleep.

“Sam?”

“Hey, babe,” he let out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. “Luna stole your phone again.”

There was some silence on the other side.

“I guess she did,” you finally said, yawning. “I’m sorry. Were you asleep?”

“Not really,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Is everything okay over there? Is the baby fine?”

“We are alright,” you assured him. “I’m gonna put Luna back in bed. See you later?”

“See you later,” he confirmed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung the phone with a grimace. Just a few more hours and he’d be home with you and the girls.

Sam was ready to walk back to the bed and apologise to Dean, and maybe try to catch some sleep, but the sight of his brother on his feet made him frown.

“We’re leaving,” he said before the taller Alpha could open his mouth to voice his confusion. “Go dress up before I change my mind.”

Sam just closed his mouth and moved to get his things. He couldn’t wait to be home. 

  
  



End file.
